


Вина

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже 17 лет Кертиса мучает чувство вины перед Эдгаром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вина

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: за полгода до событий фильма.

– Эй, Кертис, это точно похоже на ростбиф? – в очередной раз спрашивает Эдгар, откусывая от протеинового батончика.  
– Нет, – признается Кертис и ловит на себе укоризненный взгляд.  
– Но в прошлый раз ты говорил, что похоже!  
– Просто представь, что это ростбиф.  
– Знать бы еще, какой он на вкус... – угрюмо бормочет Эдгар, продолжая жевать вязкую массу. 

Кертис с сожалением думает, что Эдгар никогда в своей жизни не пробовал мяса. Едва ли он вообще что-нибудь ел, кроме этих мерзких батончиков. И как он умудрился так вырасти на них? Уже догнал его в росте, еще и перерасти норовит. Может, дело в наследственности? Наверняка, отец был высоким. Мать едва доставала Кертису до груди. Впрочем, она так сжалась тогда, что он мог ошибаться. 

Привычное воспоминание бередит не менее привычное чувство вины перед Эдгаром. Чувство вины, которое ничем невозможно погасить. После того, что случилось семнадцать лет назад, Кертис ощущает себя должником перед этим парнишкой. И он отчаянно пытается вернуть этот долг. Кертис часто вспоминает, как носился с осиротевшим ребенком, вытирал сопливый нос, согревал своим телом. В семнадцать лет слишком рано стать отцом, как, впрочем, и убийцей. И Кертис не чувствует к себе жалости из-за этого. И отцом он тоже себя не чувствует. Лицемером, должником, не более.

– На день рождения я загадаю попробовать отбивную. Как думаешь, добрая фея принесет мне отбивную? – смеется Эдгар.  
Кертис смеется в ответ.  
– Я здесь уже семнадцать лет и не встречал ни одной доброй феи.

Он слишком внезапно вырос. Кертис не помнит точно, когда это случилось в первый раз. Все было так естественно и как бы между прочим. Эдгар привычно залез к нему на полку, жалуясь на холод. А потом его пальцы пробрались Кертису под свитер. И Кертис, забывший уже, что такое ласка, сдался моментально. Позже, поглаживая под грубой тканью гладкую кожу спины и буравя взглядом металлический потолок, Кертис с удивлением обнаружил, что никого роднее в этом мире, в этом поезде у него нет. Его маленький Эдгар. Посреди этой грязи их связь кажется Кертису чем-то чистым и настоящим. Ведь в ней на мгновение он забывает о своей вине. Лишь на короткий миг, на вспышку в голове, отключающую сознание. А потом когда все проходит, а спину холодит выступивший пот, все становится по-прежнему. Эдгар тянется за поцелуем, и вместе с ним возвращается вина. 

– Гиллиам рассказывал, что раньше люди держали целые фермы со скотом, – мечтательно произносит Эд, рассматривая остатки батончика в своей руке. – Они могли есть мясо каждый день.  
Друг с сожалением убирает еду в карман. Он уже привык к такому порядку. Батончик выдается на день, надо растягивать его, как хочешь. Кертис смотрит на то, как Эд облизывает пальцы после еды.  
– А еще были магазины, там можно было покупать мясо без лишних хлопот, – говорит Кертис, – Ни пасти не надо, ни забивать.  
Эд хмыкает и поднимает взгляд.  
– Мне как-то приятнее про фермы думать.  
– Почему?  
– Так честнее, – просто отвечает Эд. 

Иногда в моменты особой ненависти к себе Кертис рассматривает Эдгара и размышляет на тему, что было бы если. Если бы тогда Гиллиам не вступился за ребенка, какая бы часть досталась самому Кертису? И каков он на вкус? Эдгар так часто спрашивает о мясе, не зная, что когда-то и сам был лакомым кусочком для большинства пассажиров хвоста поезда. Для самого Кертиса. Он ненавидит, когда эти мысли настигают его в момент близости. Тогда он кусает Эдгара за плечо, а тот по незнанию томно стонет. 

Эдгар приваливается сбоку и задирает голову.  
– Ты сам помнишь, какой этот ростбиф на вкус? – спрашивает он.  
– Нет, Эд, – признается Кертис и кладет руку ему на плечи. – Это было миллион лет назад.

Он боится, что Эд узнает. Сам он никогда не расскажет. Такое невозможно рассказать просто так. А если признаться, то можно лишиться единственного света в жизни, во всем этом проклятом поезде. Но Кертис уверен, что никто не проболтается. О таком молчат, делают вид, что не было, стыдливо отводят взгляды и предаются самобичеванию перед сном. Иногда все же он осторожно спрашивает, что самое раннее помнит Эд. Но тот отшучивается, что это падение из бочки. Эд и сам постоянно забрасывает вопросами о том, что было до поезда. Кертис уже мало помнит что-либо из прошлой жизни. Он попал на него в том же возрасте, что и Эд сейчас. Он и пожить-то толком не успел. Но покорно рассказывает про школу, девчонок, бейсбол, вспоминает какие-то фильмы. Чаще просто придумывает. Эд слушает внимательно, жадно ловя каждое слово.

– А про курицу еще раз расскажешь? – спрашивает вечно голодный Эд и закрывает глаза.  
Кертис чувствует, как тело друга тяжелее давит сбоку. Значит, засыпает. Он наклоняется и прижимается небритой щекой к встрепанной макушке.  
– Завтра, когда принесут еду, – шепчет он.

Кертису до одури хочется накормить Эдгара, чтобы тот перестал ощущать этот голод, эту обделенность в чем-то. Иногда он готов отрезать себе руку, лишь бы Эд наконец узнал, какова плоть на вкус. Но Эд не стал бы есть, потому что он выше такого. Он просто не знает о подобной жестокости. Да и дело их ждет великое, Гиллиам советует беречь конечности. Оружие удобнее держать обеими руками. «И не только оружие», говорит старик и хитро щурится в сторону Эда. 

Кертис не понимает, как старик сумел его втянуть во все это. Наверно, это чувство вины перед Эдом и самим Гиллиамом. Потому что ничто более в этой жизни не способно заставить его убивать вновь. Даже собственный голод. Кертис гонит от себя эти мысли, потому что еще не время. Пока они лишь готовятся, обсуждают, считают. Когда настанет день для восстания, тогда он вновь вспомнит, каково это держать в руках чью-то жизнь. Он не хочет этого, но этого просит Гиллиам, этого ждет Эдгар, этого жаждут остальные. Кертис готов мир сложить перед ними, чтобы искупить свою вину, но у него нет мира. У него только сила и целые руки и ноги. Он размышляет, много ли еды у первого класса и есть ли там мясо. Если да, то оно того стоит. Он представляет радостное лицо Эда, в первый раз пробующего жареную курицу или тушеную свинину. Хотя откуда этому добру взяться в поезде? 

Кертис откидывает голову на металлическую стену, которая после еды не кажется такой холодной, как всегда.   
– Ты обязательно попробуешь ростбиф. И отбивную. И копченую рыбу. Я обещаю.  
Это звучит, как сказка на ночь. На пороге сна Эдгар улыбается так, как может только он. Светло и все еще по-детски наивно. И от этого на душе вместе с теплом расплывается горечь. Эд засыпает, а Кертис слушает его мерное дыхание. Он дает обещание не Эду, а себе. И больше всего на свете ему хочется его сдержать. Кертис надеется, что после этого перестанет чувствовать вину. Слабая надежда, конечно, но она придает ему сил. Кертис устраивается поудобнее, крепче обнимает Эдгара и тоже постепенно засыпает.


End file.
